Sürmene
thumb|372px thumb|394px|Rüştiye mektebi şehadetnamesi muhteşem bir hat sanatı ile yazılmış nefis bir diploma örneği thumb|374px|Sürmene öğretmen evinin açılışı 2007 thumb|380px thumb|400px|Sürmene mayın tarama gemisi müze projesi thumb|400px|Sürmene mayın tarama gemisi müze projesi thumb|400px|Sürmene mayın tarama gemisi müze projesi thumb|400px|Sürmene mayın tarama gemisi müze projesi thumb|300px|right|Sürmene çamburnu yeniay tersanesi tersane inşaatı ihalesi bilgileri filmi arz ppt Sürmene Portali 2007 Sürmene Festivali Resimleri *Sürmene Festivali Gazete Haberleri2007 *Gazete Haberleri Festival 2007 *2007 Festival Yüzme Yarışması Resimleri *2007 Festival Çamburnu Yemek Yarışması Resimleri *2007 Festivalde Bisiklet Yarışması *2007 Festival Zarha Dağı Etkinlikleri *2007 Festival Çamburnu Şevval Sam ve Kaymakam Eyüp Sabri Kartal *2007 Festival Toplantıları Zarha ve Kültür Merkezi *2007 Festivali Karete Yarışması *Festival Zamanı Zarha'da gün batımı *İlk Sürmene Fastivali Resimleri 2007 Festival Resimleri Gülşahtan] *FESTİVAL GÖRÜNTÜLERİ Bayrak Dikme vs Yüzlerce resim m.biberden *KABOTAJ BAYRAMIbiberden çcklr deniz Image:Sürmene Festivali.jpg | Festival CDsi Sürmene Köy ve Mahalle Muhtarları =gorseller= * köy Muhtarları tel eklenecek glşh *Mahalle Muhtarları Resimleri tel eklenecek glşh Sürmene Manzaraları Image:SÜRMENE HARİTASI.jpg.jpg|Sürmene'de Günbatımı Genel Gallery Resimleri Image:Trabzon_8.jpg|Memişağa Konağı Memish Agha, located 4 km east of Sürmene Image:IMG 8327.JPG|thumb|right|Memish Agha Mansion in Surmene Image:Surmene Ticaret Odasiii.jpg| The Chamber of Commerce of Sürmene -It was the first chamber of commerce in Turkey Image:Surmene rushdiye diplomasi.jpg.JPG|Surmene Mekteb-i Rushdiye Sekbanlardan Ahmed Agha Shahadetnamesi (Diploma) Image:300 yıllık mezar taşı çavuşlu.jpg.jpg| historical graveyard stone Image:IMG 1988.JPG|Sürmene Festivali on the top of Madur mountain. Image:Fatih Akin.jpg|Fatih Akın Turkish film director from Çamburnu. Image:Persian_Empire,_490_BC.gif| Ten Thousund's rote to Surmene Image:SÜRMENE HARİTASI.jpg.jpg|Sunset in Surmene Image:Sürmene Festivali.jpg|Sürmene Festivali Sürmene Projelerinin Muhtelif Resim Albümleri *Vakıftan Yardım Alan Fakirlerin Okulların Temizlik İşlerinde Part-Time İstidamı Projesi *Usider ve İşkur'la Sürmene Kaymakamlığının müştereken yürüttüğü İstihdam Garantili Kurs Projesi Görüntüleri *Fakirlere soba Dağıtımı Projesi *Sözlük Dağıtımı Projesi Gülşah Galerisi *Mustafa Galerisi OKULLARDAKİ TÖRENLERDEN GÖRÜNTÜLER *http://picasaweb.google.com/gulsahk83/PromosyonPcDaTM Kamu Personeline PC laptop Hediyesi Projesi Çalışanlarının Resimleri Kütüphanede Çekildi *Sürmene Mayın Tarama Gemisi Resimleri *Mir'at-ül Memalik Çalışması *Sürmene Yeniçam Tersanesi Temel Atma Töreni Resimleri *Sürmene Kız Öğrenci Yurdu Sözleşme Töreni *Kömür Yardımı Dağıtımı Projesi 750 Ton *KANCA MYOYapım Aşamaları ziyaretindeki resimler Mustafa Galerisi *Abdullah Kanca MYO Eyüp Sabri Kartal Proje Resimleri Galerisi *Talat Orhon Anaokulu Projesi yapım aşamları ve ziyaretleri *KİTABELER MÜZESİ TEK TEK KİTABE RESİMLERİ mustafa galerisinden *[[WWF] ile müştereken Ağaçbaşı Turbalık Alanın Korunması Proje Resimleri] *VİKİSÖZLÜK KAMPANYASI PROJESİ *Kulaçzade KÜLTÜR MERKEZİ Resimleri (Dışı- gravürlerEyüp Sabri Kartal albümü *Sürmene Projeleri GAZETE HABERLERİ resimleri galerisi Ankara Trabzon Sergisinde Sürmene Standı Resimleri *2007 Ankara Trabzon Sergisinde Sürmene Standı Önemli Şahısların Ziyaretleri *TBMM MECLİS BAŞKANI KÖKSAL TOPTAN MEMİŞAĞA KİTABELER MÜZESİ ZİYARETİ *2007 ULAŞTIRMA BAKANI İSMET YILMAZ BEYİN Kitabeler Müzesi - YENİÇAM TERSANESİ - KANCA myo ve kaymakam eyüp sabri kartal'ı makamında ziyareti ve Serenderde Kahvaltı Resimleri *VAN 100. YIL KONSERİ SÜRMENEDE OTO SÜLEYMAN ALBÜMÜNDEN *Kaymakam TERSANE Ziyareti Gezi Mekanları Resimleri *Şehitlikleri Ziyaret - Madur Dağı Ağaçbaşı yaylası coşk yaylası HZ. ALİ ÇEŞMESİ M.BiBER ALBÜMÜ *Madur Dağı *YAKUBOĞLU KONAĞI Tüm detaylarıyla Resimleri (Konak Hemen Memiş Ağa Konağı ile yanyana ve daha kullanışlı Önemli Günler ve Törenler *2007 Öğretmenler Günü *29 Ekim 2007 *2007 OKUL ÖNCESİ ŞENLİKLERİ Eski Sürmene Resimleri * Balıklı :Sahil Yol geçmeden önce - * Tarihi Yerlerin Fotoğrafları *Memiş AĞA konağı: Gece Resimleri * Sürmene Bıçağı * sürmene bıçağı modelleri *Sürmene Mayın gemisi Dışı Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnemsinde Sürmene anlatımı Trabzon’dan ikiyüz adam ile, yirmi parça minkislesi kayıklarına tamamen silâhlı olarak binip limandan, Allaha sığınarak kuzey tarafına ümit yelkenleri açtık. Değirmen deresi limanına geldik. Trabzon’a yakın büyük limandır. Yine kuzeye giderek Şane kasabasına vardık. Buna (Rovşe) limanı derler. Güzel yataktır. Dağlarında, taşlarında bütün ormanları fındıklıktır ki, her tarafta (Şane fındığı) meşhurdur. Buradan ileriye giderek (Sürmene)’ye geldik. [[Sürmene kalesi |'Sürmene kalesi ']]: Burası Trabzon hükmündedir. Fatih tarafından fethedilmiştir. Subaşısı, yüzelli akçalık kadısı, dizdarı (kale ağası) ve neferleri vardır. Ama âyânı yoktur. Altı rüzgârdan emin, âlâ demir tutar, yataklı büyük limanı vardır. Fakat batı ve yıldız rüzgârlarından o kadar emin değildir. Üç dört demir bırakmak lâzımdır. Buradan ileri giderek Mahanoz nâhiyesine geldik. Burası da Trabzon toprağında altmış parça mâmûr köylerle doludur. Dağları baştan başa fıstıklıktır. Buradan kalkarak Fenli Provili kabasına geldik. Trabzon’a bağlı büyük bir nâhiyedir. Bütün ahalisi Çiço’dur? Buradan kalkarak (Rize)’ye geldik. Oradan ileri giderek Hoban kasabasına vardık. Burası, Trabzon toprağında deniz kıyısında bağlı bahçeli güzel bir yerdir. Bütün halkı Çağta Lazıdır. Bir kısmı da Rum’dur. Buradan ileride Güniye kalesine vardık. Duvarları kavi ve kalesi sağlam Günye: Trabzon eyâletinde ve Batum sancağı içindedir. Paşasının ayrıca hâsı vardır. 13 zeâmet 53 timardır. Çeribaşısı, alay beyisi vardır. Sefer zamanında kanunu üzerine cebelileriyle 800 asker olur. 300 adam da ayrıca paşasının askeri olur. Ama Mekrilistan Category:Sürmene